Flameheart
"Bloodfur, we did what we thought was best for you! Bloomfire wanted to have kits, but we put it off for you. We raised you as our own, and not a moment has gone by where I haven't been proud to call you my son." — Flameheart to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Flameheart is a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Color Palette flameheartcolors.JPG|Flameheart color palette Appearances and Mentions Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Flamepaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Bluerain. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Flamepaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Bluerain. - Chapter 2 When Depthwater asks Silverblossom to join a patrol with Copperpaw, she reminds Depthwater that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. Bloomfire is sitting near Flamepaw, who looks nervous. He worries that he won't pass his assessment, adding that Stormstar is going to be there. Bloomfire gives him a nudge and says it's impossible for him to fail. She tells him that he'll do great, and Stormstar will see that. Then they can be warriors together. Flamepaw looks at her warmly, thanking her and saying he can't wait. Rainheart is happy for his sister, noting that she and Flamepaw be mates before long. Though Flamepaw was still an apprentice, he was only a few moons younger than her. They had spent their apprenticeship together up until a few moons ago when Bloomfire earned her warrior name. Flamepaw couldn't wait to join her as a warrior and be able to hunt, patrol, and share a den with her. Poppywing comments that Bloomfire will be happy when he's earned his warrior name, adding that they make a good couple. Rainheart agrees. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. Rainheart recalls that Timberpaw and his brothers are supposed to be completing their assessment, but something has clearly gone wrong. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Copperpaw and Timberpaw are pressed against the bushes at the side of the clearing, their fur bristling as Flamepaw and Bloomfire crouch in front of them protectively, glaring at the foxes. The fox lunges at Bloomfire and drags her forward by her hind leg. Rainheart is about to start toward her when Flameheart lets out a furious screech at the fox to let her go, leaping onto the foxes head and biting its ear while he slashes at the fox's eyes and muzzle. It snarls and releases Bloompaw. Flamepaw is losing his grip, and the fox shakes Flamepaw loose and sends him flying straight into Copperpaw, knocking him off his paws. After the fox chases Stormstar away, Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave and to help the wounded. Flamepaw and Copperpaw help Bloomfire to her paws, letting her lean on them. As they head back through the trees toward camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 Rainheart tenses when he catches sight of Bloomfire. She's laying on her side as Dewpaw presses cobwebs to the bite in her leg. Flamepaw is crouched beside her, his eyes lit with anxiety as he tells her not to worry, and everything is going to be okay. He covers her head and ears with licks, adding that she was very brave. Bloomfire dryly purrs back "So were you", her eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. While explaining to Depthwater what happened, Milkblaze looks over his shoulder and says that the apprentices weren't badly injured, thank StarClan. After Depthstar appoints Cobratail deputy, he says that he would like to make Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw warriors, as they fought bravely in the fight against the foxes, and that's enough of an assessment for him. Flamepaw is the first. During his warrior ceremony, Bloomfire watches from behind him in the crowd, her eyes shining with pride. When he's made a warrior, Bloomfire purrs his new name and rushes to his side, giving him a nuzzle. Flameheart purrs loudly and twines his tail with hers. Rainheart notes that they're finally warriors together, his heart warm with happiness for his sister. He guesses that he'll be seeing a lot less of her now that she can spend time with Flameheart. They move aside as Depthstar goes on to name Copperpaw. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Flameheart is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Stripedpaw. Flameheart is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Flameheart is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Honeypaw. Flameheart is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Prologue Flameheart is sitting outside of the nursery with his mate, Bloomfire, during Poppywing's kitting. When Bloomfire teases that Rainheart is a bit young to be having kits, Rainheart teases that she will be too, as every cat in Shadowclan has noticed her and Flameheart. Flameheart gives his chest a few embarrassed licks as Bloomfire purrs "Maybe". - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Flameheart is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Flameheart.JPG flame.png|Flameheart sticker / button design Family.png Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters